


[Podfic] The Long Narrow Rope

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: multipodicity, Gen, Length: 1-1.5 hours, Parents & Children, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been said that roots and wings are the only two lasting bequests you can give your kids, but sometimes all you’ve got is guns and how to use ‘em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Long Narrow Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Narrow Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14707) by pdragon76. 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Long Narrow Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14708) by twasadark. 



> Pre-series, circa summer 1997.
> 
> Cover art by the lovely cybel!

**Length:** 1:11:25

_Music: Bad Moon Rising, covered by 16 Horsepower; If You Have Ghosts, by Roky Erickson_

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/30l30yugtdtvyvfd5gu6) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/wx6egsiy7z84td3558u1)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [multipodicity](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/profile) 2010\. This podfic is a repod of [The Long Narrow Rope](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/429932.html), recorded by [twasadark](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/).


End file.
